Tender
by Rikayu-chan
Summary: He would never tire of her, the demon lord was sure of that. His little miko, his Kagome belong to him and only him, and he belonged only to her. ONESHOT. SessKag.


**Tender  
****By Rikayu  
**

His hand moved slowly down her bare back, sharp claws barely scraping against skin. His fingers traced intricate imaginary patterns as they began to work their way up to the space between her shoulder blades. They fiddled with the ends of black hair that pooled down against the white sheets, and as the owner of such beautifully dark hair sighed in her sleep, the fingers made their way once more to touch skin.

Gold eyes burned behind silver bangs as Sesshoumaru continued watching the woman beside him sleep, his head resting against a hand propped up by an bent elbow. He paused momentarily not wanting to wake the girl as she shifted to face him. Her body pressed against him, searching for his warmth even in her sleep.

He felt her slim fingers wrap around alock of hair that had fallen from his shoulder, tangling themselves in the silvery strands. A smirk crossed the demon's face as he remembered all too well how those same fingers had grabbed and pulled and pleaded and gave soft, yearning touches that seared against his skin. And he had been more than happy to oblige.

He stared down at her face and marveled at how serene she looked, a content smile across her lips and slight pink tint to her cheeks. His hand came up to brush away some loose strands from her face and tucked them behind her ear. Sesshoumaru silently berated himself for not once telling her just how lovely she was, so he'd have to remember to one she decided on waking up. Such a beautiful creature deserved to hear so each and every day.

And he would never tire of her, the demon lord was sure of that. Now that he had allowed her to enchant him so fully with whatever magic she possessed, he would make sure that nothing would take her away. His arms instinctively draped over her waist and pulled her closer against him and she sunk his face into her raven locks. He breathed her scent in deeply, a natural perfume of plum blossons intoxicating his being as his hand drew up to tangle themselves in her hair. His little miko, his _Kagome_ belong to him and only him, and he belonged only to her.

A giggle tore him from this small heaven and he looked down at a pair of sparkling blue eyes that stared up at him in amusement. He frowned inwardly as he realized his action had woken her from her peaceful sleep, but it was forgotten as he saw a smile tugging at her lips. Gods, how he loved her smile.

His grip slacked as Kagome's eyes dropped to follow a path her hand made up his arm, tracing each stripe adorning his wrist. Her fingers sent feathery touches up towards the crook inside of his elbow then up to the curve of his shoulder. She followed the line of his collarbone, marveling at how every feature of the taiyoukai was chiseled to perfection. Slowly, she dragged her nails up his neck, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine before burying her fingers in his hair.

Kagome shifted up and elicited a soft, purring growl from him as she ran her hand through his hair. She placed a kiss under his collar bone, then another on his neck, and another on his jaw. She paused for a moment, letting her hand fall from the silver falling around them and placed it against his chest. She pushed up and kissed his temple, trailing her lips up before pulling him down softly with her other hand to place another kiss on the blue crescent moon on his forehead.

The demon lord bend down and pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed and their breath mingling. He felt her tracing the striped along his cheekbones before she brushed her fingertips against his lips. He opened his amber eyes and stared into her brilliant blue ones and placed a tender, lingering kiss on her lips.

"Good morning," he said.

* * *

_A/N: I bet you guys thought that was going to have a lemon, huh? Hehe. Another one-shot written during the boredom at work. I was feeling quite romantic today. I hope you all enjoyed it._

**PLZ REVIEW**


End file.
